


Occurrences

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Good Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Song: Fairytale (Ic3peak), Song: Rota (Babi), Song: That Bitch (Bea Miller), redhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Small occurrences that I write.
Relationships: Hinata Hyuga/Naruto Uzumaki
Kudos: 7





	1. Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This work is translated with Google Translate. Sorry for the spelling mistakes.
> 
> Can someone be my beta reader?

Nao looked up at the sky from the Hokage Monument; the sun was at its highest and its brilliant light bathed his face.

The birds flew in the direction of their destination, creating small shadows wherever they passed.

I wanted to fly; be free like those birds.

An arrow landed on one of the birds, causing it to fall to the ground where a man with a bow held it and proceeded to throw it into what looked like a cage.

She was like that bird; one moment she was free, enjoying the feeling, and the next she was caged. Stripped of her freedom and falling into the hands of the people who will do whatever it takes with her.

She just wants to fly. Fly so high that no one will ever be able to cage it; where you feel safe.


	2. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is always alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translated with Google Translate.

Sunset was at its best; painting the sky with oranges and reds.

The daytime creatures headed home, the nocturnal creatures woke up.

Nao was leaving Ichiraku Ramen, thanking her for the food and returning home.

He opened the door, stepping back into that cold and lonely place he called home. Walls painted in gray and black colors, only the evening light that filtered through the cracks and windows mixed with the colors giving a different tint.

Everything was absolutely silent; only his footsteps on the damp wood and the sounds of the tree branches moving with the wind sounded.

She pokes her head out of the window staring at the sunset, because no matter how many times she does the same, hoping that maybe someone will keep her company, she's always alone. You will always be alone.

The light was coming out, time kept running. But the feeling of loneliness never left her, never faded, and maybe never will.

But she will always be at the window waiting.


	3. Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was surrounded by nature.

He sat under the shade of a great tree; the grass tickling his hands.

Surrounded by nature; the green stretched beyond his line of sight.

Trees singing to the rhythm of the wind, multi-colored flowers covering the canvas called earth filling it with life, the splash of the small stream where the fish danced and the light reflected, the blue sky with white clouds similar to cotton candy.

Her red hair flowing in the wind, like dancing fire.

His whole being contrasting with her. The animals did not judge her, they did not look at her with eyes full of hatred, they only tickled her with their little noses on her skin.

She was surrounded by nature and she loved it.


	4. Paw Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is translated with Google Translate.

Nao fixed her gaze on the surroundings, it was strange that Sasuke still didn't show up considering that he was always the first to arrive.

Anyway, I was sleepy and I was going to take a nap, yeah, that sounded good. Leaning on the tree branch looking for a comfortable position, legs and arms dangling and the head resting on the tree trunk.

Sasuke was hurrying to the meeting point, for his morning hours he was late, it did not matter that his Sensei arrived at noon.

When the field came into his vision area he saw something that made him stop, he doubled her, I doubled her arriving early. Pulling her head out of the daze she stopped under the tree, her limbs were scattered everywhere. How could she sleep like this?

He sat under the tree in his usual position, and I wait, and I wait.

Two hours had passed! Two hours! And still no one showed up. Bored, an idea came to his mind, they weren't the type to make jokes, but, considering that Nao had played many, many jokes, it wouldn't hurt to give him a spoonful of his own medicine.

Getting up he got ready for what he was going to do, he cleared his throat and yelled: "NAO, THE KUMO NINJAS ARE TAKING THE RAMEN!"

And instantly the girl fell from the tree, kunai in hand, battle stance, and hair spilling. "WHERE ARE THEY !? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" He looked around and when he saw nothing he fixed his gaze on the only one there, Sasuke.

A gloomy expression crossed his face, locks of hair rising in nine parts and the call of the new Shinigami was getting closer, Sasuke thinks it was not a good idea.

Nao looked at the imprint left by her hand on Sasuke's cheek, maybe it went a little too far. But he deserved it.

Seriously, she makes the jokes, they don't make them on her.

And we come to the end, an Uchiha massaging her sore cheek, a screaming pink haired girl and an annoyed blonde with her arms crossed. "Nao-Baka, you can't hit Sasuke-kun" The blonde just turned around and spoke: "He deserved it, 'ttebane."


	5. Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate with Google.

Nao looked at the dress in her hands, the soft fabric fingered by her fingers.

Fixing his gaze on the reflection of the mirror, he looked at her naked body; Her very slim figure was close to malnutrition, and lacking fat she was not 'well endowed'. It didn't fit the 'beauty standards'.

Seriously, she didn't want to use it, but the Hokage was forcing her. Choosing to end his misery as quickly as possible, he began to dress.

I look at the clock on the wall, there was still an hour left.

She immediately found several problems, the dress was supposed to fit tight, in  
In fact, she was loose because of her very slim body, she also had a small neckline that she definitely couldn't fill, the previously soft fabric now itched all over her body. In conclusion, she looked like a girl who took her mother's clothes to play modeling, fun, she didn't even have a mother.

Absolutely tired of that piece of cloth, she decided to remove it and toss it somewhere random in her room, deciding to dress in a short-sleeved black shirt and orange pants just above her knee.

If someone told you something about your clothes you can screw it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to make Nao with a 'different' body, because I have seen many, many stories where she has a goddess body. And yes, I know he is a fictional character but I wanted to make it more realistic.


	6. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red in the air.

_Crimson red covered his clothes, splashes of that fluid stained his face. The body whose face lay shattered on the cold floor, his face was indecipherable but the screams of pain and pleas for life were still heard._

  
_There was the river; but the screams only echoed around him, as if they were in a room with nothing around._

  
_She looked around with her trembling body, looking for a way out of the hell that was tormenting her. His body refused to cooperate._

  
_The screaming never stopped, it intensified. Shadows stumbling toward her were projected into her vision, elongated hands reaching for her. The screaming didn't stop._

  
_The kunai in his trembling hand approached his chest, he wanted to end this._

  
_Her vision was blurred by tears, the spasms in her body did not let her breathe. He was running out of oxygen, and he knew it._

  
_His hand clenched tightly on the weapon, knuckles white from the pressure with which he made. He pulled her out within reach, and in one swift movement the kunai plunged deep into his chest, into his heart._

  
He jumped up from his bed, cold sweat running down his forehead and his breathing unsteady.

  
He had had a nightmare, again.

  
Since it happened, he has not been able to sleep peacefully. He always woke up in the middle of the night.

  
Since that day he has not endured red, he hated it. It made her remember that event. He couldn't see her hair again, it was red, like spilled blood.

  
He ran his finger between strands of hair, black. He had decided to dye it to never see him again, he hated how red his hair was.

  
Rising from her little bed on her way to the kitchen, a hot chocolate sounded good. He knew he would never get to sleep again, another sleepless night.

  
Pouring water into one of the few utensils he owned, he started the fire.

  
Searching the refrigerator, he found an apple, holding it up to the light, checking that it was still edible. A big bite of the fruit and he went to check the water, it was ready.

  
Placing the water in a glass, I look for instant chocolate, spoon, sugar and milk.

  
Putting in two tablespoons of chocolate, sugar and milk, he proceeded to stir until all the ingredients were integrated.

  
I take a sip checking its taste, it was fine. He tossed what was left of his old green apple into the trash can and continued taking big gulps of the drink. Enjoying how it burned her mouth and throat, her eyes began to water, but it didn't matter, it didn't compare to the pain her victim suffered, it didn't compare to her screams, it didn't compare to her pleas.

  
His gaze was fixed on the window; the sun was beginning to rise. His gaze went to the forgotten cup in his hands, he doesn't remember when he finished the drink.

  
The vision was stuck in the box in the corner; he remembers that his few red belongings could no longer bear to see them, he could not bear to have them, all he saw was blood. She doesn't exactly remember how they all got to the box, but she was sure of one thing: she was going to throw them away.

  
No matter where I looked, I always saw red.


End file.
